


Camp Camp Oneshots

by Nugstrash



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Camp Camp - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Lemon, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugstrash/pseuds/Nugstrash
Summary: This will be full of character/reader and character/character! Don’t be shy and request some ships!





	Camp Camp Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> !LEMON!  
>  This is a maxvid but dadvid at the same time, max is older so don’t worry and if you want a continuation of this chapter ask!

 

MAX POV  
I lay on my bed staring at my ceiling in deep thought. Today was my eighteenth birthday, unfortunately i haven't always been to fond of birthdays due to my parents, but this year was different. After being adopted by David I have been enjoying life just a tad more.

David and i had always butted heads but over the years but I grew respect and became fond of David. A little to fond some would say... my heart aches anytime the man would touch me, even a slight brush of the shoulders would send my mind racing. But the worst was when He'd give me a kiss on the cheek before he left for school everyday, the man was thirty one for gods sake! I thought fatherly kisses where supposed To stop long ago!

But oh-hoho did that not stop him! That goddamn guy and his... his... his perfect lips! His gorgeous smile, those eyes that I could get lost in for hours, his constant supporting happy personality. And don't get me started on that ass, god damn does David have a good ass. One time I found myself drooling while he was cooking, fortunately for me, he didn't catch me.

I groan in annoyance as I feel the room in my pants start to tighten.

"Seriously brain, can you not be a complete fuckass." I sigh, pushing myself up from the bed and glancing at the clock.

'9:45... I have time to take a shower'

I walk across the carpeted floor of my room onto a white tiled floor. I pull the curtain back and put the water on cold. I strip my clothes and step in, instantly squirming due to the freezing water.

"Okay maybe up just a little bit." I turn the nob to medium as my teeth chatter. I look down at my erection, the thoughts start coming back.

"Goddamnit, fuck it." I turn the shower on hot and moan in delight as it hits my hard on. I put my hand around it and start stroking. I roll my neck as I think about David touching me.

This was always a frequent thing.  
Dirty thoughts about my adoptive father soon turns into a full on masturbating session. I know it's wrong, I've told myself to stop doing these kinds of things multiple times. But I soon accepted my feelings and it turned out like this.

I move my free hand along my midsection and I close my eyes. I imagine that it's David hand, as he slowly drags it down my backside and to my ass. I smack my ass and moan David's name loudly.

Okay... so maybe I had a bit of a rough kink but hey, could you blame me? I mean, have you seen David when he's mad. It's just this whole other side to him, and shit does it turn me on.

Bringing my hand down between my ass I stick a finger in, using the water as a natural lubricant. I bite my lip and lean my head again the bathroom wall, imagining his finger in my tight ass. My vision hazed with lust as precum dropped from the head on my cock.

"Hmmmm.... nngh, david~" I groan once again, slowly stick another finger in and curling them.

"F-fuck!" My breathing becomes more labored and the tightening in my stomach increases. I wasn't even close to being done but god did it feel good. I pull my finger out of my ass. Grabbing the body wash to clean them for a second. Setting the bottle down I turn my body to the curtain, opening it and sticking my head out. Just to make sure nobody's there. I reach over to the drawer and pull it open, pausing to make sure no ones there once again. I turn once again to my drawer, picking up a blue dildo. I had bought it online secretly with the help of Neil and his nerd brain.

I'll admit it was embarrassing to ask but he came out as gay a while back before camp shut down, so he's been a close friend since. He knows about my situation and oddly supports me?

I close the curtain and turn back to the body wash, flicking it open and lathering the gel dildo in soap. I stroke it a couple times before sitting it on the bottom of the shower and slowly lowering myself onto it.

  
DAVID POV

It's maxwells eighteenth birthday! I had been planning an amazing present for him, along with things to do through out the day.

I'm so proud of him for making it this far, he struggled so much when he was younger. I'm glad I can be the one to help him through it. And the best thing is! He's warmed up to me!

But...the past few months, I've noticed something... odd. Even though he's now a teenage boy and I understand he's been, how do I say, exploring himself.

  
I've heard him pleasuring himself multiple times, but the weird thing about it is. He's saying my name, and I- shamefully- get off to it. My own son! A grown ass man, jacking off to his son, jacking off to me.

And ever since I've noticed it, my feelings have grown for him. Even thought I know it's illegal I can't help but wonder if he'd be okay with us going farther than the relationship we have now.

My thoughts are ironically interrupted by a thud upstairs. I walk upstairs to check on max just Incase he got hurt in anyway.

I step to his door and knock on it.

"Max? Are you okay, I heard something fall."

...

No response.

I wait a little longer then realizing that the shower is on. Maybe he fell? I caustically open his door, not wanted to disrupt his privacy. Looking around his room just to make sure he is indeed showering.

Walking over to his bathroom door and knocking lightly. No response. My heart starts racing worrying for him.

"Max are you ok- oh!" I stop talking as I hear the beautiful moans of max echoing in the bathroom. I gulp my saliva that seemed to be producing quite fast. I hesitantly cracked the door so I wouldn't make a sound.

The sound of running water and max got louder.

"Nnngh- David!" My eyes widened and heart raced as my stomach churned in pleasure running trough my veins. I felt myself unintentionally rub my legs together as an erection grew between.

I panted lightly as max continued to moan, occasionally saying my name. I couldn't control myself and opened the door completely, walking in and closing it behind me. Leaning against it as I palm myself through my pants.

Why does he have to do this now of all times, I won't be able to control myself much longer if I stay in here.

I glance at the knob.

I locked it.

Continuing to listen to the bliss of max for a few minutes while pleasuring myself in the process.

'Do it'

My thoughts got so out of control and my feet started to move on there own. One foot in front of the other slowly to the shower curtain.

MAX POV

I ride the blue jelly dick as I gasp in pleasure soon reaching my peak, I hear the skim of the curtains opening but my vision is to hazed with pleasure to see exactly what was happening. I see David appear in my vision as I reach my climax.

"Ahh! David!." My cum sprays forward as squeeze my eyes shut and slump against the back shower wall, breathing in deeply a couple times I finally re open my eyes realizing something.

"Wait- David!!??."

Shit, shit, shit. He's actually here, standing in front of me. What does he think of me? I'm disgusting? A disappointment? What if he puts me in a home. Oh no he's still staring.

I stand up quickly and grab the towel sitting next to David on the counter top. Turning the water off and wrapping the towel around my waist. I feel tears pricking at my eyes as I quickly run to the drawers looking for a towel or something to wipe the semen off of David.

"Max." His tone was gentle and calm, but stern at the same time. I ignored him, my mind racing as I quickly went to the toilet paper rolling a shit ton onto my hand.

"Max." Again. He's mad, he's pissed, he's gonna hurt me. Why didn't I lock the door, I thought I locked it!?

I continue back to where David is standing and start wiping away the sticky cum that's stuck to his tan sweater.

"Max, look at me." He was more stern this time, I couldn't hold it back. I started crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry David!" He was saying something but my mind was to panicked. "I know I fucked up, I know I'm disgusting and revolting. You have every right to be mad, please just don't punish me to much. I'll fix myself I swear, I do better, I'll-"

He pulled my chin up from the position I was in.

Why did I stop talking? Is he kissing me?! Wasn't he mad? I'm so confused.

He lets off of my lips and pulls me into his clothed chest, the leftover cum touching me. I stare into his beautiful ocean green eyes, then to his lips.

I can't believe...

I brush my fingers again my lips, still looking towards the older man in front of me. He gives me a stern look. And takes a deep breath, his hair floof moving a bit.

"Max, it's okay. I need you to know something.

I love you.

More than a father should and I... I'm aware of how your feeling are the same. I know it's wrong, illegal even. But I don't want that to stop anything between us. I respect if you honestly do not want a serious relationship between us.

But I just need you to listen to me when I say, I love you so much and I will not stop at anything to keep us together." It was genuine, bursting with meaning and love. I was completely baffled by what he said. He loves me... and not just in a adopted son kind of way. In a passionate way.

"So... what do you say?" He hums calmingly. I smile softly, forgetting about everything that just happened, and nod.

"I-I love you too." I whispered gently against his chest. The rumbles of quiet laughter echoes in my ears. But then it suddenly stops. My brows furrow and I look up. He's staring straight with a blank face.

"Who said you could get that?" He sternly states.

What? I follow his line of site to see... SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT THE DILDO. My head whips back to him and I back up a little.

"I-I uh I can explain that." I see a slight devilish smirk caress his face, he moves forwards towards me. I move away. He moves closer. Until eventually he pins me again the wall, putting his knee into my crotch loosening my already almost detached towel. One hand on the right side of my head and the other on my bare side. I shiver at his cold hands, feeling a once more painful erection arise. He looks down upon my small yet built frame devilishly.

"How'd you get it." I shivered again at the low growl in his voice, as he slowly traces light shapes into my skin. I attempt to swallow the lump forming in my throat as I look everywhere but his eyes.

"N-Neil helped me order it." I couldn't tell if I was sweating or if it was the water drenched in my hair. He hums deeply, clicking his tongue shortly after. His hand moves up my chest, slowly brushing over my nipples making me squirm a bit, all the way up to my chin caressing my jawline. He moves his mouth to my earlobe and whispers in a husky voice.

"Did you Per se- have feelings for Neil." He nibbles on my ear.

"I-I, no I didn't ever. Hnng- only you." My eyes squint as he begins to suck on my neck. He hums again, sending vibrations through my body. After leaving a love bite on my sweet spot he blows air onto it making my groan lowly.

"Did you ask?" He sounded pissed. I gulped my spit down once again.

'Holy shit this is so hot' I felt his hard on against my leg. I grab his soft fluffy hair in my fist as he begins to lay kissed down my collar bones, and just around my nipples. 'Oh this fucking tease, you can't get away with that' I grind my knee into his dick. Earning a growl to escape from his lips. His hand moves to my lower back, going to my ass and slipping the towel off.

"No, I'm sorry, David."  He rubs my ass, then brutally slapping it.

"Ahh!" I jerk forward against him, his arms hold me up. I rub my hips against his leg, craving any kind of friction I could get. He squeezes my ass.

"Maybe I should punish you." Holy fucking shit is this actually happening? I really want this to happen but I don't want to seem like a whore. So I look into his lustful eyes and say.

"Please don't punish me Davi- ahh!" He slapped my ass again, harder this time. Biting down on my ear painfully, almost hard enough to draw blood. But I know he would never intentionally hurt me.

"What's. My. Name." He almost yells.

  
'W-what? What does he want me to call him?' I think for a second then in a scared tone I ask.

"Master?" Another slap, my back arches and I moan from the pain. My breath quickens.

"Sir" another. "Play boy?" And another slap. Jesus Christ what did this man want from me. My ass stung and my cock ached. Could he... there's no way.

"Uh... d-daddy?" I choked out, clenching my eyes preparing myself for another slap. But it never came. Instead a pleasant rub on my backside was received. My head shoots up and I look at his face. It's bright red.  
I did that to him. A shit eating grin finds its place on my face.

He snaps out of his daze and slams me against the wall. I let out a curse, he then roughly kisses me pushing my head against the wall. Our lips fit together perfectly as they move in sync.

I love this man

DAVID POV

I love this boy

I'm kinda upset that Neil of all people got that dildo for max, what else to they help each other with? But that's not what I was focused on right now. I was focused on the boy beneath me, he was a squirming with pleasure as I kissed him passionately. He's finally mine, all mine and only mine. I needed to make that clear.

I licked his bottom lip and tried to get into his mouth. He wouldn't budge. I grinded into his dick, he moaned but with his mouth closed. I didn't want to hurt him but...

I bit down into his lip. And hard. He went to yell but I quickly shoved my tongue in, sloppy messy kisses where made as he tried his best to be dominant. Something that he will never be as long as I'm around. I win and explore his mouth,releasing from him, a trail of Saliva connecting us. His eyes are half lidded and his curly hair a mess. I run my thumb over his chin.

"Say it again." I grind into him.

"Nnnn-ghhhhh daddy." My dick twitches at the sound. But I'm not satisfied, I slip my hand to his dick, wrapping my fingers around it. He was fairly large, I have to say I'm impressed.

"Speak louder baby boy." I whisper, putting a few strokes on him.

"D-daddy!" He hold onto my shoulders as I stroke him.

"Good boy." I let off of him and he whines from the loss of contact, I swing my arm under his legs and pick him up bridal style. I throw him on the bed and climb on top of his slim naked body. I notice his hand go down to touch himself. I pin it down. He shoots me a 'what the fuck' look and I just chuckle.

"Let's lay down some rules,slut." I feel his legs rubbing together under me. I sit on them so he's completely un able to comply to his needs. " daddy has a final say on all decisions. Do not raise your voice at daddy outside of the bedroom. Ask before leaving the house. You will do as you're told at all times.  if you're horny in any way you need to let your daddy know asap so he can take care of your needs. You will never say you forgot who your daddy is. No overnight guest without my approval. Do not touch yourself without my permission unless you have a headache. You will call me daddy and only daddy when I'm around. And if you do not follow these rules, you will be punished." I could see his physical shock, but could you blame him? 90% of the time I'm a happy little bean that never gets upset. But it doesn't mean I don't have a kinky side to me. And was that one of those times.

"Holy shit, David how long have yo-" I stick my middle and ring finger in his mouth shutting him up. Sticking them far enough back to gag him a little. I tsk.

"Gonna have to clean that foul mouth of yours aren't we, not only do you have the balls to curse in front of your daddy, but you also disobeyed the last rule." He sat squirming with the uncomfortable position of having my slim fingers in his throat. I push them back further gaging him before pulling them out of his mouth. He coughs madly and caches his breath. His eyes look at me full of lust and anger, yet pleading me to hurry up and pleasure him. I grab his cheeks in one hand.

"Now what do we say?" He breathes in deeply finally getting the hang of the situation at hand.

"Mmm, yes daddy, thank you daddy." I smirk and pat his cheek.

"Good boy." I sit off of him and he greedily goes to touch himself, I allow him for the moment. Sliding my knees off the bed and standing I look down at him and his beautiful green eyes stared back at me in a begging manor.

I stare at him and point to the ground. "On your knees." He looks at the ground then back at me bewildered. "Now" I growl lowly. He skits off the bed not wanting to be punished.

What a good boy

MAX POV

I am so turned on right now. I never knew I could be this... submissive. And I never knew he could be this dominant! My knees are currently on the soft carpeted floor as my face stared at the buttoned pants in front of me.

I really want to rip those off of him... my eyes switch to his face and back to his pants. Asking for permission, he nods. My shaky fingers reach up to his silver rusted button and the pads touch the cold metal gingerly. He smacks them away, I retreat them to my sides as fast as possible. My head whipping up to his face.

"No hands."

My face flushes and I slowly clamp my teeth on the fabric around it and struggle a bit before getting it undone, I felt a bit of pride in myself for actually being able to.

David pats my head. "Good boy." I smile and pull the zipper down with my mouth. I didn't know if I should pull his pants down with my teeth as well so I sat back on my heels and awaited for further instructions. He places his finger under my chin and makes me look up at him. Rubs my cheek and leans down staring at me.

“Beg.”


End file.
